


The Many Faces of the Lady Thief

by awakenDeepBlue



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is still a bastard, Akira may have forgotten some things?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Akira, Female Protagonist, POV Multiple, Spoilers, This is why we don't drug suspects, Unreliable narrator?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakenDeepBlue/pseuds/awakenDeepBlue
Summary: Akira is staring down the barrel of a gun.No wait, she's still being interrogated by Sae.Or is she locked in a jail cell in the Velvet Room?Akira needs to remember and piece together her story.After all, what she says next can mean the difference between life and death.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro&Kurusu Akira (Female), Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira (Female), Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Kudos: 16





	1. Staring Down the Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a female Akira fic. Not the most original of premises, but I felt like writing this. Lots of other things will change as well.
> 
> Also, Akira is a unisex name, so I'm keeping that.

_**Date: ???**_

_**Time: ???** _

_**Location: ???** _

The girl, bruised and battered beyond belief, but still possessing a will of rebellion, looked up at the silenced pistol pointed directly at her forehead. Her eyes were still defiant.

“Did you really think this would end any other way?” I sneered. “After all, we are still ‘friends’.”


	2. Interrogation

_**Date: ???** _

_**Time: ???** _

_**Location: ???** _

It hurts.

Everything is hazy and it hurts.

Is this now?

Or is this a memory?

My stomach hurts, everything hurts. I think they have been kicking me in the stomach and just about everywhere else. It feels like I have bruises everywhere.

I can’t see very well.

I think now I’m on a chair. My elbows on a table. I can feel the cold metal.

There is a beautiful woman in front of me, across the table. She is saying something, but I can only catch parts of it. It’s hard to think, hard to listen.

“...Animals. They shouldn’t have drugged you. How am I supposed to ask questions or get testimony out of you?”

My mind clears a little and I can focus my eyes.

She noticed. “Ah, I see you’re not completely out of it...”

That’s not true. It’s still taking me enormous amounts of effort to even listen and focus on her words. It’s still coming in and out, I’m not catching everything she’s saying.

“...I think we’ve met before. You might be that friend of both Makoto and Akechi...”

Who are they? They sound familiar. Akechi, especially. I’m getting a terrible sense of dread from that name. Like I’m going to die, as if he’s going to kill me. That he’s destined to be my killer.

Sae. The woman in front of me is Sae… something. I have to tell her something. But what was it again?

This is hopeless. Akechi is coming to kill me, and I’m going to die in prison. Alone. A prisoner of my own sins.

**THE GAME ISN’T OVER YET.**

A sudden headache splits my head, and the entire world turns red and black. There is a deep baritone voice shouting.

**THE WORLD HANGS ON THE PRECIPICE BETWEEN SALVATION AND RUIN, BUT ITS FATE IS NOT YET DETERMINED.**

**WHAT YOU SAY NOW WILL MEAN THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH, BOTH FOR YOU AND THE WORLD. IF YOU DIE, SO DOES THE WORLD.**

**WHAT SAY YOU?**

I have to save my life. I need to tell her everything. From the beginning.

**THE CONTRACT IS NOW BEEN SEALED. LET US START THE GAME.**

Focus.

Concentrate.

Take a deep breath and calm down and control my breathing.

I am the master of my own cognition.

I am the master of my own fear.

I am the master of my own pain.

I am the master of my own rage.

I am the master of my own suffering.

Put on my Judgment mask and remember the cognitive techniques Dr. Maruki taught me.

Wait, who is he again?


End file.
